


【授翻】city girls with their ribbon bows

by YeastChalk



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeastChalk/pseuds/YeastChalk
Summary: 此时此刻，唯有Violet凝视着她。
Relationships: Violet Cross/Amelia Scanwell
Kudos: 2





	【授翻】city girls with their ribbon bows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).
  * A translation of [city girls with their ribbon bows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810494) by [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple). 



> 作者注：我在1x02和1x03中间开始着手写，然后生活变得很疯狂所以我没能在5&6集之前完成，总之这篇文大约发生在 1x03结尾的假面舞会之前。

“她适合蓝色，”Betsey说，把缎带的一端放到齿间咬住，“淡蓝色。就像知更鸟蛋。”

她说话的时候，Amelia盯着自己镜子里的映像。镜像也盯回来，但她几乎认不出自己来——不仅是因为她们家里直到最近才有镜子，也不仅是因为Betsey给她穿上的蓝色华托服和衬裙撑跟她以前穿过的服饰都那么不同，甚至不是因为她摘下宽沿软帽之后发丝落成松散随意的波弧。她的面颊有什么东西变化了：也许是腮边的血色，也许是眼眸的神采，也许是下颌陌生的因三餐规律得来的圆润曲线。她能感到一种转变悄然而至，像是牧师们所说圣灵进入一个人的灵魂，但又并非出于那种神圣。

“不。”Amelia闻声转头瞟向身后，Violet正趴在床上，一只手支着下巴。她往嘴里塞了一颗草莓，打量地望着Amelia：“绿色更好。衬她的眼睛。”

Amelia脸红了。绿色和蓝色对她的衣柜来说都是新发现——在此之前，她只穿过黑灰的衣服。她感到自己完全无法胜任颜色上的抉择，鉴于她甚至尚未习惯穿着任何颜色。她也不想跟Betsey起冲突，她已经如此好心地做了这么多；或者Violet，她——

好吧。Violet邀请她的。这足以想要取悦她。

“我什么绿的都没有，”Betsey扭着嘴说，“那就只能蓝色了。”她凑近一些，把一条颈带戴在Amelia的脖子上；Amelia能闻到她呼吸中啤酒酸酸的味道，还有草莓。水果是她带来的——她想，既然Violet和Betsey邀请了她，她也得带点什么表示感谢。而Violet已经声明她要的不是钱。不过她看起来挺喜欢草莓的。每次她咬下的时候，汁水顺着流到她的下巴和手指上，她都大笑着舔去。盯着对方感觉是一种不当，甚至是一种亵渎——仿佛她任由自己的目光流连于禁止之所。但是Violet每每抓住她的视线时，总是眨眨眼睛，舌头沿着拇指的边缘滑下，掠过指尖，像是在许诺某种更加甜蜜的事物。这让Amelia的胃里同时涌动起忧惧和着迷。

“快停停，Bets，”Violet说，“你要把她勒死了。”她的腿在身后的空中晃来晃去，裙子挑逗地堆在膝盖旁，清晰可见地露出吊带袜。Amelia觉得（不过她并不确定）Violet和Betsey穿的袜子应当比她惯穿的粗羊毛更精细些——那些嫖客在拆开自己的奖品时，想摸到的一定是丝滑的织物吧？Amelia想象着自己的手指勾住Violet长筒袜的边缘把它们拉拽下来，柔软的棉布贴着温热的肌肤，不禁缩了一下。

“喂！”Betsey说，后退一步往空中挥着手，“要是你一直乱动，我可没法给你系带子啊。”

Amelia又脸红了。她的道歉还没说出口，Violet已经把腿荡到床沿然后顺势站起来，她的裙摆像瀑布一样落向地面。“别这么着急，Bets，”她说，“你得再喝上一杯。”她走向Amelia和镜子，裙子蹭过Betsey。她松松地搂上Amelia的腰，对方被激得抽了一口气，因触碰紧绷了一点。“胸衣还合适吗？”

“是的，”她吐息道，“是的，它还好。”这胸衣其实没比她平时穿的紧多少——只是领口格外低，差不多是从在腹部上方的边缘推着她（虽然也没多少）的胸脯。穿着这条裙子好像在 _展示_ 自己 _，_ 这种感受她从未有过，甚至以前在街头布道时都不曾出现。似乎任何看见她的人——任何男人——都可以轻易地拿眼光扫过她的全身，然后评判她是否值得他们掷下金钱和时间，以来求取她隐晦的供售之物。

但是，此时此刻，凝望着她的只有Violet。而Violet向来不拘于提供她的陪伴。

Violet挑起她的一绺头发绕在自己的指尖上，沉思地抿着嘴。然后她分出大些的一束向上拢起，用Betsey的另一条缎带绑好固定。她让Amelia余下的发丝松松垂落，不过她又在掌心——直接从蜡烛底座——抹了一点油来，让它们变成奇异而僵硬地垂在颈后的发卷。Amelia不确定她试图完成的是什么样的发型——Quigley夫人头上总是戴着蓬蓬的大卷，而她手下的妓女们不是戴着高耸的假发就是梳着精巧繁复的发髻。而这个，至少来说，比那些简单些——是一个她可以自己打理出来的发式，如果哪天她真的鼓起勇气尝试的话。

“好了。”最终，Violet说，向后退了一步。Amelia长长地吐出一口气，Violet碰着她肩膀的时候，她一直在胸口屏息。“要是我们再做得好点，得给你扑点腮红。但是我用不着，Betsey又一直用喝酒来上色，我们就一直没有。”

“滚开。”Betsey说。她坐在窗边的椅子上；不知为何，手上的酒瓶软化了她的语气。

“所以——”Violet轻轻扥了一下，调整着Amelia的缎带，“你觉得怎么样？”

Amelia看向镜中的自己，然后屏住了呼吸。在之前的整个换装过程中她一直时不时看着镜子，所以这本不应该如此让人惊讶，然而——不知为何，她还是被全貌的效果冲击到了。Betsey系的颈带落在了她脖间凹陷处，一颗小小的金属心黯沉地贴着皮肤发亮。颈带的蔚蓝跟浅蓝的裙子并不是特别搭，但是发带的蓝又有另一种色度，也就不显得分外突兀。束腰让她有史以来第一次 _显出_ 腰线，它比她意想的要小，从她平时从镜子里的观察来看。她发间的缎带浮动在头颈边，映衬着她暗深发色和粉面桃腮。这也很新鲜——她从不知道自己能脸红成这样；不过自从她走进房间让Violet和Betsey脱去她的旧裙子起，她的脸颊就一直是明快的玫瑰色。那条裙子被Violet小心地搭在椅背上，看起来安全又无害，但是——即使Amelia自己也不得不承认——并不怎么动人。尤其是此刻，她正穿着明亮的蓝裙子，胸部被托起，蕾丝花边在肘部盛放，这让她看起来——

——她的目光在镜中与Violet相触——

—— _很漂亮_ ？

“你美得像画一样。”Violet说，就好像她看穿了Amelia在想什么。她把手扶上Amelia的腰间，这让她紧张，也让她安心凝神。Amelia等着她会再说些什么，像是 _你能跟我们一样卖个好价钱_ ，但她没有；她只是让思绪飘荡在空中，一并还有一切未言的可能性。

Amelia只说得出“是吗？”；附和显得虚荣，反驳则是对对方的侮辱。从没有人教过她应该如何接受此等赞美。

Violet迅速地瞟了一眼Betsey，她正神游一般地望着窗外。于是她快速地往Amelia的脸颊上印了一个小小的吻。Amelia觉得自己不能呼吸了。

“是啊，”Violet说，“没错。我觉得你美极了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：Sack-back dress，又名robe à la française，（也就是华托服）在18世纪中后期非常流行，详见[此处](http://www.metmuseum.org/art/collection/search/159485)。我们在105集可以看到Violet从Amelia家离开时就穿着类似款式的裙子。  
> 
> 
> 译者补注：除了华托服之外，还有choker-颈带，bonnet-宽沿软帽，petticoats-衬裙撑，因为都是比较具体的衣服款式，就尽量意译了  
> harlots里的小百合线真的非常动人T T尽管非常冷还在第三季莫名消失了……虽然大概率没人能看见但是因为实在太爱了还是忍不住向太太要了授权，谢谢太太允许我翻译这个漂亮小短篇！！如果有同好请大力GD我（>人<;）如果您没有看过harlots在此我也非常真诚地推销一下我们小百合cp……以及后排诚招beta_(:з)∠)_


End file.
